my story
by icewolf47845
Summary: i dont know who i am where i am or how long ive been here that is untill a group of ghost hunter come to help me regain my memory.


I can't remember anything just the here and now i'm in a very dark room until a door opens and 3 people walk through before closing it. One being a petite girl with short brown hair, next was another female she almost looked like a doll she was just too perfect, last or course was a female but was older and had unnaturally red hair, with a flamboyant attitude.

The lights were turned on and my world became bright along with it, too bright, so i hide in the dark, in the shadows.

"A spirit is here, watching us, but she seems so confused." the doll like girl spoke looking straight at me.

'A 'spirit?' she called me, i think it was me anyway. But since when, i didn't die did i? I can't remember.'

"What do you mean confused?" asked the brunette,

"I'm not sure." the doll replied,

"Well how about we get rid of it so we can sleep."

I shook my head franticly my eyes wide. "Please." i try to say but it comes in more of a whisper, i try again. "Help me." again it's the same whisper like sound, but the doll seems to hear me. She walks forward, towards me. until pain fills my existence, i fall to the ground convulsing in pain as i reach for the doll. The door bursts open as 4 men rush in one chanting something strange, but it hurt, it hurt so bad.

"STOOOPPP!" both me and the doll screeched, i felt weird before people yelled

"Mosiko!" And i was falling, but, wait wasn't i on the ground already.

Everything returned to black

When i awoke i was laying in a bed...wait bed? And when was the last time i fell asleep. I sat up and was even more confused, i was wearing a kimono- i'm sorry but what?- and in the two other beds in the room was the brunette girl and flamboyant red head? Where's the doll?

I got out of bed looked through all three suitcases and found black tights white dress and black hoody. I went to the bathroom showered, changed, it was only then i noticed in the mirror staring back at me was the doll. only, without makeup, she wasn't a doll. But i didn't like it with my outfit of choice so i did a light foundation not to cover blemishes or scars, slight contour, then eye shadow that was it, nothing fancy. I walk out of the bathroom and see the brunette trying to wake the red head in a panic.

"Ayako, masako's gone."

"Go away mai she's probably in the bathroom."

I then plop on my bed not to ladylike making it squeak and both of them to look at me.

"Mosiko what are you wearing?"

I squeak out my reply, "who's mosiko?"

"Uhhh… you are."

"I am?"

"Ya,"

"Huh." i sighed thoughtfully.

As i was lost in thought the girls got dressed and ready. Then dragged me to another room and knocked. The door opened soon after by a man in pj's.

"What is i mai."

"We, need everyone in base now."

"Why, at this..."

"Naru don't ask questions, just do it."

I was again dragged off, "may _i_ ask questions."

"No." both girls answered in unison.

And at that moment we reached another room and walked right in. they tried to make me sit down but i escaped and ran down the corridors laughing, till i suddenly stopped, i looked to the right and there of course if you haven't guessed was a door i opened it to find a dance studio redwood-hardwood floors stretched across the large mirrored room, across the way stood a table with a radio and black objects i approached the table and noticed they were dance shoes, irish to be precise. A pair of soft shoe and a pair of hard shoe, both just my size i donned the hard shoe first, and started the music i stretched a bit then danced my heart out, or at least till i was found.

"Mosiko?"

"EEEKKK!" i squealed "don't sneak up on a girl like that." i scolded the man with light brown hair in a low pony tail.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Im dancing."

"Why,"

"...i'm not exactly sure, i just felt, like it i guess."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know, i can't remember… remember anything, just darkness."

"Come with me and maybe we can help you remember." So i did, and we go back to the room mai and ayako tried to force me to sit. "Please, sit down." Again i do as told, but not as expected, i sit on the floor in front of a window, watching just watching, it's a view i haven't seen in who knows how long.

In the background i here the man talking, but i'm not listening.


End file.
